


Accidental Goddess

by EozMoon, WhatSoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Runes, Experimental Magic, F/M, Fluff, Goddesses, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EozMoon/pseuds/EozMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Hermione has become somethingother. She's glowing and she's got wings... She's a goddess.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Very Dramione/Drarry/Reylo/Disney Birthday Celebration for Caitlincheri28





	Accidental Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/gifts).



> Caitlin, my sweet, sweet darling. Writing fluff for you was a bold choice, I know. But there are some Easter Eggs in here especially for you. I hope you like it.
> 
> A huge thank you to EozMoon for jumping on board and creating some gorgeous art to accompany this piece!

"You're a goddess," he whispered, stepping back. His countenance written in awe. 

And he meant it—figuratively _and_ literally. Her wings unfurled in shimmering golden glory, she rose in stature until she towered over him, her skin shimmered, and the air around her glowed. She was magnificent, and she was _his_.

"How—how did this happen?" He swallowed thickly, looking up at her for the first time in his life.

Hermione lifted a hand in front of her face, inspecting her golden skin. Almost indifferently, she glanced behind her to the resplendent feathers arching from her shoulder blades. Her eyelids fluttered, but she gave no other indication that she was surprised to see them there. 

"Hermione?" Draco called again. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

Hermione's eyes drifted down to where Draco stood, with little more interest than she might notice a fly. She stared at him with an intensity that made him nervous and fidgety. How had this happened to his wife? Their thirst for knowledge had led them down some interesting paths before, but this was unprecedented. She stood in front of him, at least ten feet tall. She was _glowing_ for Merlin's sake with giant golden wings spread behind her. She was dazzling and terrifying. A goddess, there was no other word for it. A goddess who displayed no sense of recognition for her mere mortal husband. 

The fire in her eyes bore into him as she continued to gaze down at him, and Draco thought he might melt under the heat of it until finally something in them softened. Hermione exhaled with a sigh that ruffled the hair atop his head and murmured, "Draco?"

Something in him broke then—the tension that had been slowly building released, and relief washed over him like a flooded dam. Hermione did still know him, then. All that was left to do now, was to figure a way out of their... predicament. Or learn to live with it. Which he would do—he'd do _anything_ for Hermione.

"Yes, Gr—" Draco adjusted. He needed to be softer, more gentle, more cautious. "Love, it's me. Is... is everything alright? How do you feel?"

"My—my magic. It's so strong. I can feel it humming through my veins. Draco, what have I done?"

"Let's figure it out together, shall we?" He reasoned, affecting his voice to be as soothing as possible. "Hermione, just take a breath and concentrate. Concentrate on who you are, on what you remember. Listen to my voice and relax. I'm here, love."

Hermione closed her eyes and released a shaky breath. Draco had always known that she had tremendous self-control but with the power lacing through her veins and the confusion racing through her mind, Hermione's ability to even attempt to push it all down and away was incredible. And she did it. She did all that and more. As Draco watched her, he waited for her until her breathing evened out, her glow dimmed, and the glorious wings folded in on themselves, disappearing behind her back. Lastly, but perhaps the most significantly, Hermione shrunk back to her normal size. Draco continued to wait with bated breath until Hermione reopened her eyes. Her irises had returned to their usual golden brown, and Draco was able to let his lungs expand again. 

Hermione took a tentative step towards her husband, one hand reaching in front of her. Draco took that hand and used it to propel her forward and into his arms. Fitting her head under his chin, he cradled her close. "Are you alright, Granger? My heart just about stopped. What happened?"

"I—I'm alright, I think. Just a bit shook up. I can still feel the residual magic humming through me. I'd like to sit down, actually."

Draco gently released her and found a stool for her. With a quick flick of his wand, the chair flew across the room and came to a quiet stop just behind Hermione. She sat down heavily, placed her elbows on her knees and dropped her head into her hands. Draco rested a reassuring palm on her shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her right temple. 

It took just a few moments for Hermione to lift her head and look him in the eye. "I found a new book of Ancient Runes—in the vault," she looked up at him, a guilty expression on her face. They'd promised to only venture into his father's vault together, in case residual dark magic came out of hiding. When Draco did little other than narrow his eyes, Hermione swallowed and continued. "All runes are ancient, yes? But these—these ones, Draco. I'd never seen them before. They predate the ancients that we know." Hermione's eyes were blown wide, her pupils dilated—as if she were seeing the antique text in front of her for the first time. "The book was falling apart, so I just thought I would transcribe it—very slowly, very carefully. No magic, I'd do it by hand; page by delicate page. Then I could attempt to decipher them... I suppose that there was a reason we'd never seen them before. There is so much power in them that even just copying them across from one page to another embued me with something more powerful than I could have ever guessed."

Draco sat and listened to her, absolutely enraptured. "And now?" He asked. "Our options are pretty limited, Granger. Further study and research could potentially only worsen the situation. You are an Unspeakable, of course—that is helpful. However, you couldn't ask anyone for help. No matter the fact that your Hermione 'Golden Girl' Granger, they wouldn't hesitate to lock you up and give you a room of your own. So, what do we do?"

Hermione looked up from the cuticles she had been picking at and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well, do you still feel the magic?"

"Yes, but it is dissipating. I think the spell must have been temporary—or I didn't finish it. Honestly, I'm not really sure," Hermione stood and moved closer to Draco. He lifted his arms and drew her into his embrace once more. "You gave me quite the fright, Granger. You'll always be a goddess to me, but let's not make it literal ever again, yes?" He slipped a leg between hers and drew her closer, lifting her chin so she could look up into his eyes. "Would you like to burn off some of that excess energy, my goddess?"

With a grin, Hermione fitted her lips against his and together they drank from the ambrosia that they were to one another. 


End file.
